Nature's design
by Soulless111
Summary: You know how people seek shelter within nature? just admiring it's beauty and all it's contents. Well, Our proud Hyuuga genius decided to sit down and reflect. About everything.


**Discliamer: **I do not own naruto or anything related to it.

**Note**: I wrote this story pretty quickly. So bare with me if it's mixed up and stuff. I was excited for it to be read. Oh and Neji might seem a little out of character, but maybe he has a poetic side that he shows to no one, hmm?

**Pairing**: Neji x Who ever you like

**

* * *

**

**Nature's design**

Dew's are breathtaking aren't they?

How they sit there on the flowers, grass and tree leaves and then calmly fall onto the ground.

From the moment dawn breaks through the eerie night and places those delicate drops of water on every plant then disappears in just a few moments. Like little transparent pearls that glow at midnight or the sweet aroma that fills the air at dawn.

Why do we sometimes think of its departure?

When it is an important piece of art that takes us away from reality and logic and lets us fall on to the clouds…

Why do we let it fall into the hands of those who pollute that breathtaking silent beauty?

It is alluring.

The way they just sit there doing nothing but expose its beauty to the eyes of the pure and the down right disgusting creatures of these lands.

But I've always wondered about its color…

And the mountains and hills that always seem to carry that dangerous beauty…

And the depressing rain filled clouds that always seem to lift my spirits and carry me from my troubles…

I remember those past days.

Where we used to shake the vines of trees in order to feel natures design fall onto our face leaving marks of joy for feeling that soft wetness drown away our sorrow.

Where we used to wait for the bright early mornings to watch them form onto the flowers and leaves then shake them away as if they were nothing.

Is that why the dews cry in sorrow?

Is it because they don't find someone to play or talk to, or admire its poetic design?

It's sad really.

They never notice that when they fall, the leaves and flowers also cry.

Cry for losing their beloved friend fall down into what they call disaster.

But not to worry..

They will come back and fill its sadness with the greatest of joy. Where they will turn its once brown surface, to the luscious green color and scent that never seems to bring anyone down.

Ah the dews.

How I thank you for the beauty and light you have given this dark and cruel world of reality and war.

You always seem to leave that sort of inner peace and pure intention in the soul when you are truly admired.

You truly let our hearts hope there are still more beautiful things to observe in these godforsaken lands.

Sadly… I have never touched beauty.

Even when I am near the dews and forests I have never touched them.

I fear they might turn into the awful black color of ash, for my heart was not in its right place.

I was always over flown with pride and ego that I did not and refused to notice.

I was always belittling those who are not as powerful or as strong as I.

Then… I was mesmerized by nature's beautiful design.

Skin as soft and as pure as silk, eyes shining with warmth and honesty.

I didn't dare.

I didn't dare approach this human beyond the limit of friendship.

I thought of my pride.

I put my pride in front of everything I ever desired, but just this time, I thought maybe I should change.

Not for the sake of others, but for my own.

Yes, I am selfish. But I have never felt happiness.

I never felt the sweet taste of happiness for several reasons.

One, being destiny..

My destiny- my fate has been sealed by people I call family.

They may have rejected me for my father and his place, but I still maintained my pride.

For I refuse to appear as a weak mortal.

After his death I trained and studied harder than I could before to become the genius of the Hyuuga clan.

Even if they still refuse to notice my strength and intelligence, I will keep training to be the best.

And so I reached that point- that beautiful point of perfection, and admired it as a trophy.

Then… it slowly started to fall like leaves in autumn.

I, the Hyuuga genius, witnessed and experienced utter humiliation and defeat.

And so help me god if that boy did not do so, I would be corrupted beyond help and reason by my own pride.

So after my experience, I listened.

Listened to everything around me.

Looked at everything around me.

Then planned my future and destiny instead of just accepting it as it is.

After my experience I changed.

I _tried_ to change into a better person but only for myself, and my life.

And with that and my hard work, I gained the respect my deceased father and I deserve.

As years passed, I trained harder and observed sharper than I ever did before. And by that time, it wasn't only for myself but for the people I wish to protect as well.

And years later, I noticed a gap in my plan.

A gap I should have filled right after my experience.

So I ran towards the beauty I call my friend, hoping I was not too late, and thought maybe- just maybe, this beauty would not reject me.

Yet I was wrong before I even made a move.

Witnessing her laugh and smile directed and given to another person destroyed my soul, destroyed my thoughts of happiness- destroyed everything.

I couldn't stay.

I wanted to turn my back on her and leave.

But sadly she noticed my existence.

And so she approached me with that perfect smile like something good just happened.

When sadly she does not know of my love for her.

And then I simply broke.

I, the Hyuuga genius, broke like a fragile shard of perfect glass.

I did not cry, I did not yell.

But I showed sorrow.

And she noticed.

"Neji? Are you Okay, what happened?" she asked in that innocent soft voice. "Yes. I am fine." I replied.

"No. You're not. Something's wrong, you look sad"

"Don't care for me. I am fine on my own. I always have been" I cracked a very small smile and left.

Oh how you have fallen Hyuuga.

You have fallen, and fallen hard.

And I could only wish you would rise up again from that black hole.

I sighed and closed my eyes. Refusing to witness the sun rise, and mix the sky with golden colors.

It did not deserve to be looked at by the sorrowful face of an overly confident shinobi.

It did not deserve to be admired by the egotistical Hyuuga genius.

And I cannot believe what I am thinking.

This is the first time I have ever degraded myself for anyone.

But sadly I do not care. For I have just lost my happiness.

I just lost it and let is slip away and drown in the ocean.

The sun is half way up and the dew is slowly forming above the flowers and trees, then I hear footsteps crush the grass beneath them.

I tried to stand to see who it was but immediately I froze at my place.

It was her…

She had the same look of sorrow I had given her.

The same sad, broken look that escaped my soul after I witnessed her with someone else. It was as if she knew the reason of my sorrow. And then she smiled.

She smiled and sat next to me, resting her head on my shoulder and tightly holding onto my arm as if we were going to break apart.

As much as I was confused by this sudden change, I accepted it as it is and sat with her in silence, just admiring the view before us.

Admiring the scent that filled the air.

Admiring the warm weather.

Admiring our new developed relationship.

All in that beautiful and silent beauty, which truly leaves me at peace.

**Theeeeeeeeeeeee Ennnnnnnnnnnnnnnnd**


End file.
